


Color My World

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Partial synesthesia, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Kento's voice was in reality white. It was all the colors at the same time, constantly changing.





	Color My World

**Author's Note:**

> My partial synesthesia decided some days ago to skyrocket and affect me more than it usually does and well, I had to make use of it somehow (and not think of the raging headaches I've been having)  
> I have been re-reading this like.. five times and every time I am getting more and more convinced I was high when writing it, but then again. It's sometimes a bit overwhelming, but it makes your world really colorful and amazing from time to time. Thankfully (?), I am mainly affected by voices and those are a bit easier to tune out when I have to, unlike other sounds.

Kento's voice was in reality white. It was all the colors at the same time, constantly changing. One moment it was dyed dark red - passionate, lust-filled and determined. Like a steady heartbeat. The next moment it was sky blue - fresh, light and hopeful. Like the morning breeze. Most of the time, it was a shade of purple. Each sound of his voice dripping with shades of purple as he spoke. Carefully chosen words, dark purple - wisdom and truth behind them, voicing the authority he had as their leader. Sometimes it wavered to a lighter shade, like lavender, when he was unsure, or just considerate. The constant color of purple never disturbed Fuma, on the contrary, he found himself liking the color more and more the more Kento spoke. The purple color was never associated with jealousy to Fuma. Each and every time Kento spoke with a purple laced voice, he never detected jealousy. To Fuma, purple was comfortable. Like the shades of twilight separated night and day, the shades of Kento's voice separated Kento.

Fuma had never found anyone's voice as interesting as Kento's. Ever since he discovered his partial synesthesia, Kento's voice had been his favorite voice to examine and sort out. Marius' salmon pink voice was nothing he wanted to bother with closely, Sou's meadow green tone did cheer him up from time to time, and Shori's auburn shades were just too plain for Fuma. Kento's ever-changing colors were intriguing. Of course, Fuma had heard other's with more unusual color schemes than Kento's, but there was just something in Kento's voice that drew Fuma in. The fact that Kento could sing wasn't a factor in this decision. Fuma could have listened to Kento talk about the weather for hours or share his whole army if sweet words, and Fuma would just sit there and listen. Listen and see how the colors swirled around in the air, sometimes exploding in small fireworks, sometimes leaving a trail of different shades.

The best hues appeared whenever Kento was surprised. Whenever he let out an honest sound. Those were the times when the colors were the brightest and most apparent. The wide range of colors that Kento possessed made him suitable for all different genres. In Fuma's opinion, it was simply amazing. If others also could see Kento's voice as he did, they would also understand how talented and amazing Kento really was. Singing techniques and range aside, Kento's vocal tone was Fuma's favorite. Every time he heard Kento record for their songs, or during practice, the whole room was filled with spots of colors. Kento's colors merged with the others, making Fuma fully forget about the others sometimes. Smiling to himself, Fuma let out a hum of approval. 

"Fuma?" Sou's voice fluttered like small leaves in the wind as he looked at Fuma. "You look funny, you always look funny whenever Kento-kun is doing something," 

"It's nothing," He huffed back, small green peas filling his vision as Sou laughed. He reached out to grab Sou in a headlock, but Kento's laughter interrupted his actions. Blue butterflies danced in the air, as if they were slow dancing into the night during a summer sunset, slowly disappearing as new ones appeared with each wave of laughter. Fuma wondered if Kento really knew how fitting his butterfly was. 

"See? You're staring,"

"Shut up," Fuma threw his sweaty towel at Sou, making the younger yelp in a green shade, like fresh flowers during spring. 

Really, all Fuma wanted right now was to just listen to Kento. If he said he didn't listen to Kento's solos, he'd be lying. He had his songs on repeat most of the day, especially when he was feeling down or stressed. 

They continued their rehearsal without any bigger interruptions or problems (Fuma admitted he might have zoned out three times more when Kento hit certain notes when singing - who didn't?). Thankfully none of the sounds today had caused any headaches (yet). After they finished packing their things when they were done for the day, Kento easily fell into the same rhythm as Fuma as they walked out of the agency. They shared a casual conversation as Fuma drove them to Kento's place. Kento's low, slightly tired voice laced with grape purple and dark grey spots, like half closed blinds at dusk. Fuma laced their hands together at an intersection, squeezing it gently, comforting the older briefly before returning his hand to the steering wheel. 

As they finally arrived at Kento's apartment, it didn't take long until they fell in a heap on Kento's bed. The air was filled with a soft pink haze as Kento hummed contently as he snuggled up close to Fuma. He ran his hands down Kento's clothed back, leaning closer to rest his head on top of Kento's. He breathed out and let himself relax completely against the older male. Kento's small whine as Fuma stopped caressing his back turned from soft pink to a brighter shade, letting the desperate need for Fuma's touch turn even more visible. The moment Fuma's hands traveled beneath Kento's shirt, caressing the soft skin with tender moves, was like picking up fresh laundry. The soft gasp emitting from Kento turned into a mist of white. 

"Finally, it's white again," He breathed out unconsciously against Kento's ear. He could feel Kento shudder against him before letting out an approving hum, white clouds filling Fuma's vision. 

"It's been a while," Kento's hands moved from Fuma's waist to cup his face, allowing his voice fall like snow against Fuma's. Kento had never questioned anything about his synesthesia, on the contrary, he had been very invested. He had asked questions even Fuma couldn't answer and every question was a field of yellow poppies. Now and then, Kento asked how his voice looked like. Which color it was and what it meant. Fuma had never felt so accepted or appreciated before. Just like how Fuma could understand Kento by his voice only, Kento seemed to be able to read Fuma's moods. Maybe they were fated for each other after all. 

He scattered soft kisses all over Kento's face as he pressed their bodies closer together. Somewhere between the snowflakes and the drizzling rain, Kento's voice started to flicker orange, like a candlelight. Annoyment. Fuma discarded his shirt with ease before helping Kento out of his. Orange turned into ocean blue, like opening your eyes to a blue ocean a nice summer day at the beach, as they made their way down to skin only. Each nip that Fuma made on Kento's bare skin created an array of foam coated blue waves. Waves slowly turning into a storm, whirlpools of white mixed with blue, as they progressed, as they sailed in tune. Each sound steadily getting more vivid with each touch and action, skin against skin and voices so tightly intertwined. Even if Fuma couldn't comprehend what words Kento was saying,  _he knew -_ from every small change of color in Kento's color scheme to every reaction that he felt against his body. Fuma knew what Kento said without any words uttered. Even with eyes closed, high on their rhythm together, Fuma could see how the blue storm turned into a snowstorm. As if you opened a door and met with a thick wall of snow, but as soon as you took one step into it, it dissolved into a clear winter day, softly turning the snow into a spring day, as you walked through the snow. 

"I love you," He whispered after their breathing evened out. Sweat clinging to their skin, but nothing either of them bothered about as they cuddled up closer. Kento's bright smile at the words, allowing his white voice to be laced with gold as he spoke, like waking up on an early morning, wrapped in warm blankets, safety and comfort all around, morning sun peeking through the blinds, painting the surrounds in golden, soft hues, and with the person you love the most in the whole world beside you. It was Fuma's favorite color of Kento's.  

"I love you too," 

 

 


End file.
